<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidental Sexts by croonerboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504266">Accidental Sexts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/croonerboy/pseuds/croonerboy'>croonerboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, M/M, Sexting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/croonerboy/pseuds/croonerboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie is awoken by his Phone Blowing up with Text Messages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidental Sexts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Eddie rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. It had been a long day fighting fires as well ashis own fires within. He tried to push out the thoughts of Buck which had been plaguing him since the other day, when he saw way more than he intended to in the locker room showers.</p>
<p class="p1">“Stop! It’s never going to happen.”, he admonished himself. But, at the same time, he did hear Buck say they should have sex. He was drunk that night, but doesn’t alcohol reveal you? Doesn’t it tear down your walls?He figured it had to be at least partly, something Buck had thought about before. Eddie definitely had. He would never admit it, but he had. I mean, what would his Abuela say? And then, there’s Christopher to consider. Sure he loves Buck too and he probably would not be too upset if they were ever together, but it really wasn’t Christopher he was worried about. It was the other kids at school, other people. People who already don’t treat him as normal. He just did not want to add one more trouble to Christopher’s laundry list of struggles.</p>
<p class="p1">Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts, by the buzzing of his phone on the nightstand. Several buzzes in a row in fact. He rolled over and grabbed at it, moving away as it was buzzing so much, the vibrations had it nearly crawling across the top of the nightstand and on to the floor.</p>
<p class="p1">He punched in his pin as he was too bleary eyed to get the face recognition to work. The screen came up…</p>
<p class="p1">He could not believe what he was seeing. It was several texts from Buck:</p>
<p class="p1">“U up?” (Eggplant emoji)</p>
<p class="p1">“I am.” (Winkie face)</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Eddie was squinting at the screen in disbelief. This had to be a mistake. He wondered if he should answer back. He wanted to. Then more messages:</p>
<p class="p1">“I wanna fuck you in your pretty little mouth.”</p>
<p class="p1">“And in your tight little ass”</p>
<p class="p1">“What are you wearing?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh… playing hard to get eh?”</p>
<p class="p1">“That’s ok, I like a challenge.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Eddie started to type. He was about to tell him he had the wrong number. Then he stopped. He wondered how long Buck would keep this up.</p>
<p class="p1">Then a dick pic. Eddie nearly dropped his phone and hit himself in the face.</p>
<p class="p1">Oh my god. His dick. It was fucking huge. And the camera distorted it so it looked even bigger than it normally did, if that’s even possible. But it wasn’t the hard cock, though lovely, that made Eddie’s own dick twitch. It was that grin. That sexy, toothy, mischievous grin. And that look in his eye.. so animalistic. So intensely hot. He felt like Buck was looking right through him— like he was going to eat him whole. God how he wished that was true.</p>
<p class="p1">“It really fucking turns me on the way you look at me.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I see the way you look at me, when you think no one is looking.”</p>
<p class="p1">“God…If I was there right now…I would lick every inch of your body.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I would suck on your nipples and lick them till they stand at attention.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I would work my mouth down and around…”</p>
<p class="p1">“And just when you think I am going to go down on you…I would flip you over and tongue your pretty pink asshole, until you scream with pleasure.”</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie instinctively reached down into his boxers and pulled out his cock, letting the head pop out of his fly. The softness of his sheets brushed against the head and a pearl of pre-cum smeared along the underside as he tugged the top sheet down. With his cock exposed, he ran his fingertip along the slit at the end, and used the rest of the natural lube oozing out of it, to gloss up the head of his now throbbing hard dick.</p>
<p class="p1">Then, another pic… this time Buck was rolled 3/4<sup>th</sup> the way over exposing his ass to the camera. He looked back at Eddie like a sex kitten in heat. The small of his back arched, his face half in the pillow, lips slightly parted so Eddie could see just the slightest bit of his pointy red tongue.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh you little slut.”, he thought to himself ashe pulled at his hardon vigorously.</p>
<p class="p1">The next pic, was just… unbelievable.</p>
<p class="p1">Buck was sitting up against the headboard, with his arms tucked under his knees and his head tucked inward, his back curving outward, and his tongue… Oh my God…His tongue was licking the head of his own dick!!</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie was so horned up, he was nearly lifting his ass off the bed as he pumped his shaft faster and faster… The knuckles of his other hand were white, he was gripping the phone so hard.</p>
<p class="p1">Then a series of pics in succession every other one was buck swallowing down as much of his own rock hard cock as he could, and then back up again. Then a text.</p>
<p class="p1">“You wanna come with me?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck yes I wanna come.”, Eddie nearly said aloud. He was so close.</p>
<p class="p1">He pumped his dick faster and faster, like a piston on a steam train as it pulls out of the station.</p>
<p class="p1">He looked at the picture on his phone. Buck looking right at him, a stringy rope of spit connecting the head of his dick with the tip of his tongue. His head still tucked between his legs which were now spread at the knees, his heels met in the middle tucked neatly behind his head.</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie loosened the grip on his phone and thumbed backward through the chain of messages until he found the one pic he was looking for. The one with those eyes. Then the one with that ass. That beautiful, round, creamy white, heart shaped ass. He was so close now, he could barely hold it. Then the phone buzzed and the new text pushed the chain to the tail end. There he was. Buck in all his cum covered glory. Puddles of it pooled in his abs, filling his belly button. And running down, in drips like melting ice cream, all over his face. His beautiful smiling face.</p>
<p class="p1">Eddie could not hold it anymore. The thought of Buck’s huge hose releasing all that cum. All that joy. That shit eating grin on his face. For a split second, Eddie imagined it was his load splashing all over that gorgeous wanting face. And with that, he let loose a gusher of spooge so intense, his balls crawled back up inside him, his ass clenching as he did so.</p>
<p class="p1">The phone chimed a kind of deep stutter chime. But he did not hear it. He hollered out-loud.</p>
<p class="p1">“OH MYYY GOOOOOD! FUCK I’m gonna come!! Yes!! Yess! “YEEES!! Fuck me Buck!”And after the earth shattering orgasmic waves subsided, after his shuddering, leg shaking mind blowing orgasm, he heard a small ‘whoop’ from his phone which he accidentally dropped face down on his chest, which was covered in jizz. He picked it up though he could barely do so, what with his fingers and now the phone, slick with cum. He blinked at the screen.</p>
<p class="p1">“No!”</p>
<p class="p1">“No no no no!!!” He sat upright his thighs still quaking.</p>
<p class="p1">He had sent a Voice Recording!</p>
<p class="p1">He Tentatively tapped the play button…</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“OH MYYY GOOOOOD! FUCK I’m gonna come!!””Yes!! Yess! “YEEES!! Fuck me Buck!”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em>Holy shit., </em>Eddie groaned.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Then the blip sound of a text.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Eddie?”, it read.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>